Baby-sitting bubbles
by Dororo03
Summary: Just before knocking on the front door, Stiles heard laughter coming from the backyard.


Hi ! This is my first fic/ficlet about my OTP in Teen Wolf ! **STEREK** ! English is not my first language so I apologize for every mistake you can find ;) This is very short but better start with something, right ?

I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

**Baby-sitting bubbles**

Stiles couldn't believe Scott. His best friend had made him go back to his office to pick up some papers and he wasn't even home to retrieve them. Mister McCall had taken his wife on a date. Instead, he has to face Derek who was baby-sitting Scott and Kira's 2 ½-year-old twins. And why did Derek say yes to baby-sitting duty ? Stiles remembered when Derek had been uncomfortable with 9-month-old Hannah and Hiro. The guy wouldn't even stay in the same room as the babies !

Stiles sighed and stepped off his car, his old jeep, still with him after so many years. Just before knocking on the front door, he heard laughter coming from the backyard. Smiling to himself - because who couldn't when hearing babies laughing like that ? - Stiles decided to go around the house and let himself in by the backyard gate.

The view that welcomed him was just unbelievable and :

"Adorable" marveled the 25-year-old.

A bubble machine was running in the garden and a black wolf was popping the bubbles with his mouth while two black-haired kids were laughing and clapping their hands.

"More uncle Derek !" shouted Hiro.

A bubble exploded on his face and the boy laughed loudly, rubbing his eyes.

"Again uncle Derek ! Make them pop !" giggled Hannah, her ponytail bouncing along her jumps.

"Yeah uncle Derek, make them pop" repeated Stiles with a big smile on his face.

The two kids turned around and screamed in delight at the sight of Stiles. Even if they were werewolves like their dad, their hearing wasn't developed yet so Stiles was very happy to surprise them every time.

"Uncle Stiles !"

Stiles laughed and received two children in his arms.

"What's happening here ?" inquired the man. "Seems like fun."

"Yeah ! We're making bubbles !" giggled Hannah

"And uncle Derek pop them" added Hiro and he clapped his hands together to show Stiles the "pop" of the bubbles.

"Waouh !" nodded Stiles with a smile.

"Uncle Derek !" shouted Hannah. "Bubbles !"

"Yeah bubbles !" repeated her brother.

The kids left Stiles's side and jumped or tried to jump on Derek. The wolf slipped away and snapped his jaws at the kids who laughed harder.

Stiles felt his heart beat faster than usual and hurried inside the house to leave the papers in Scott's office. He didn't want Derek to know how he felt about him. Being dumped by a Hale once was enough and he didn't want another heartbreak. Just the view of the werewolf with children made his heart melt. And Stiles thought the guy was allergic, or something like that, to kids ! In fact, the man was a big softy inside.

"Why are you smiling like a dumbass ?"

The voice made him jump and clasp his chest.

"Jesus Derek !"

Stiles turned around and blushed at the view. Why did the man have to always be half naked ?

"Where are the kids ?" asked Stiles to distract himself.

"Watching TV."

"And where is your shirt ?"

Derek blushed to this question but crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, is there something here ?" smirked Stiles feeling better now that he wasn't the one being embarrassed.

"Shut up and go home" commanded Derek before going back to the living room.

"Really ? You're going to ignore me ? You know that's not a smart idea Derek" smiled Stiles, following him.

The children were watching some cartoon and eating little slices of pizza.

"Hey guys !" spoke Stiles "Do you know what happened to Derek's shirt ?"

Hannah nodded but before she could answer, Derek growled :

"Nothing happened to my shirt so now go away Stiles."

Stiles ignored him and looked at Hannah.

"Hiro got mad because mummy and daddy were gone and he attacked Derek."

"I said I was sorry !" started crying the little boy. "You said it was a secret."

His eyes started glowing gold but before anything happens, the boy was in Derek's lap and Derek was talking to him quietly.

For like the millionth time today, Stiles's heart melted. He got up and put his hand in Hiro's hair.

"Your secret is safe with me buddy" smiled Stiles "but even if Hannah tells your daddy, you're not in trouble okay ?"

Hiro sniffed and nodded. He made grabby hands at Stiles and Stiles picked him up from Derek's lap. The boy cuddled him quietly.

Stiles caught Derek's eyes and stopped breathing until Hannah yawned.

"Is it bed time ?" asked Stiles.

The kids denied but after fifteen minutes of bed time routine, they were asleep.

"How are you enjoying baby-sitting ?" asked Stiles to a still bare chest Derek.

"It's fine" grunted the man.

"Oh man, you love it ! Don't deny it !" smiled Stiles. "I'm sure you're going to be a wonderful dad one day."

"You're not too bad yourself" muttered the werewolf.

"Really ?" stopped Stiles

Derek nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well, I have to find someone who wants to have kids with me first ! And it's not going to be before a very very very long time" joked the human.

"It's not everyone who can put up with you" smirked Hale.

"Ahahah very funny asshole."

But Stiles was smiling.

"You're one of those who put up with me fine Hale ! You like me ! I'm like catnip to you ! You couldn't get enough of my everything. Don't answer this, I don't need to hear your comment on this ! Bye grumpy !"

Stiles hurried to his jeep but before he could climb in it, Derek's voice stopped him.

"You're right Stiles."

But when he turned around, the door was closed.

"What just happened ?" asked Stiles.

His phone chimed in his pocket.

"_Go home Stiles and be ready tomorrow at 7 pm_" read the man.

"_What ! Why ?_" answered the human, getting in his car.

"_I'm taking you to dinner and yes, dumbass, it's a date_."

A smile spread across Stiles face and didn't quit his lips, even when he fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think ? Should I write some more ? Is my english good enough ?**

**xoxo**


End file.
